


𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝑰𝒏 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒂𝒓𝒌 |ON HOLD|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Dentists, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, gay Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie bulsara Taylor may,a sixteen year old asthmatic with anxiety,he's Transgender,Female to Male Transgender,his dad,Roger is a dentist,Brian is a psychiatrist,John is a paediatrician,Freddie gets regular dental and medical check ups,especially since he's asthmatic,he smokes at the age of sixteen behind his parents back.They use corporal punishment.Yet his babysitter,George Michael,a Twenty year old Cop has permission to punish him.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Tonsillectomy _ **

** _Tonsillectomy (ton-sih-LEK-tuh-me) is the surgical removal of the tonsils, two oval-shaped pads of tissue at the back of the throat — one tonsil on each side. A tonsillectomy was once a common procedure to treat infection and inflammation of the tonsils (tonsillitis)  
_ **

**_.............................................._ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_Freddie:sixteen_ **

**_Dominique beyrand:sixteen_ **

**_George Michael:20_ **

**_Jim Hutton:18_ **

**_Brian May:37_ **

**_Roger Taylor:Thirty six_ **

**_John Deacon:24_ **

**_Dr Joe Mazzello:24_ **

**_Dr Ben Hardy:27_ **

**_Dr Gwilym Lee:27_ **

_**Jobs:** _

_**Roger:Dentist** _

_**brian:psychiatrist** _

**_John:Paediatrician_ **

_**Joe:asthma nurse** _

_**Ben:psychologist** _

_**Gwilym:Johns assistant** _

_**George:Cop** _

_**...........................................................** _

** _Freddie bulsara Taylor may,a sixteen year old asthmatic with anxiety,he's Transgender,Female to Male Transgender,his dad,Roger is a dentist,Brian is a psychiatrist,John is a paediatrician,Freddie gets regular dental and medical check ups,especially since he's asthmatic,he smokes at the age of sixteen behind his parents back.They use corporal punishment.Yet his babysitter,George Michael,a Twenty year old Cop has permission to punish him._ **

** _............................................................................._ **

**_ May 3rd 1990,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I have asthma and anxiety,i got a service dog for asthma/anxiety,my dad(Roger)is a dentist and my papa(Brian)is a psychiatrist,my brother,John is a paediatrician.My asthma nurse,Joe is really fun!Whenever i have my appointment with him,we do games involving my asthma,he does check to see if my asthma had got worse.

Tonight,John,dad and papa are working,i have to deal with a babysitter,my parents use Corporal Punishment,like spanking,belting,ect.I don't mind it,i hate being belted by dad,but he makes sure either i or John are okay after."Freddie!",i hear dad call"i'm comin' !",i called back,i walk downstairs with my Golden Retriever,Bailey,with his vest on and short leash.

"yes dad?",i say."Considering,John,papa and myself have work tonight,George is babysitting you,remember he has every right to punish you,okay?",i nodded.i sat on the sofa,on my phone.I tend to smoke behind my parents back,i'm Transgender too,FTM(Female to Male).I start Testosterone tomorrow.

I'll still be able to have kids.I stayed on the sofa.with Bailey curled up by me.Dad kissed my head as George turned up in his cop car (Show off)."be good,okay?",papa says,i nodded"yes papa",i say.I'm old enough to make my own dinner.I ordered Pizza,a cheese pizza."so Freddie",George tried to engage in conversation with me"don't care,never will",i mutter, the doorbell rang,i took the pizza and paid,ate in my room while on my phone.

Bailey had followed me,i finished the pizza,chucked the box away,showered quickly with my nice smelling,Honey scented shampoo and body wash.I put on my fluffy,comfy hoodie with jogging bottoms and socks."freddie!",george called,i walked downstairs"mm",i hum"take it",he says,handing me my inhaler,i took it,two puffs."up to bed",he says,i roll my eyes.

**_ May 4th 1990,Wednesday _ **

I was awoken by Bailey licking my face,i push him way,"sit",i say,he does.i got up,showered,i got dressed into a T shirt and jeans,I start Testosterone today.I walked downstairs,"Good morning",dad and papa say"Morning",i say"Excited for today?",papa asked"mm a lot!",i smile"good",he says,i had brushed my teeth,dad ruffled my hair.

i brushed it out again.John's already at work,he's doing it."ready to go?",dad ask"yes dad",i say"attitude",he warned.we got into the car,Bailey sitting at my feet.We soon pulled up at the Hospital where John works.Great Ormond Street Hospital.Its a children's Hospital."Dad,i'm nervous",i say.

"its okay to be nervous,what are you scared about?",papa asked"Needles",i say.he hugged me.Dad signs me in."Freddie Taylor May?",john's assistant,Gwilym calls."hey Freddie",he says"hey Gwilym",i say"ready for today?",he asked"yeah,i'm nervous",i admitted"that's normal",he says. 

"how are your parents getting on?",he asked"good,good,still annoying",i say.it was only gonna be,john and Gwilym in the room."hey baby brother",John smiled"hey Johnny",i say,he kissed my cheek."John,i'm scared",i tell him"freddie,it'll be okay",he says "i promise",he softly tells me,Bailey was nudging my leg,telling me i was getting anxious.

"Freddie,its alright,take breathes for me",John says to me,i do,he prepared the Testosterone injection."ready Freddie?",he chuckled"ready",i smile,"boxers down",i do,i felt the needle go into the top of my tooshie,the small of my back"breathe Freddie",Gwilym says."stings",i hiss"its gonna sting for a little while,",John says,gently pulling out the needle,i carefully pull up my boxers and jeans.

"you did so well",John smiled"thanks Johnny",i say."since you're already here,might as well give you a check up",he says,he helped me sit on the bed."did you behave for George?",i nodded."what did you have for dinner?",Gwilym smirked"pizza",i mumble"speak up",John says"pizza",i say"again?!",he says"yeah",i say.

"any sore throats?",John asked"last night",i admit"i thought you had pizza",he says"took painkillers",i say"open up,lets see how swollen your tonsils are today",John says.I do"mhmm red and Swollen",he says"i'll book you in to get them removed",he says,i whined."it has to be done Freddie,then you'll have no more so throat,no more Throat infections",he says. 

"Freddie,the surgery will go as planned,you'll be asleep the whole time,either dad,papa or i will be there when you wake up",he says."its okay to be scared",he says.

"and i've got school today",i say.papa dropped me off."have a good day!",he says"i will",i say.i walked to class.Class went on,"Miss?",i raise my hand."yes Freddie?",Miss Schnoze says,"can i go to the nurse?",i ask"No",she says.i sighed,John was right.I started feeling sick as class started to end,my asthma was acting up,Bailey was alerting me,i took my inhaler.

I texted John to get me from school.I waited outside,my cheeks were slowly developing a fever blush."Freddie,come here",he says,i do"what's wrong?",he asked"don't feel so good,my throat hurts so bad",i say."you feel warm too",he says."in the car",he says"Can't i get them out today",i ask."sure,i'll see what i can do",he says.

he rubs my back softly.We got to Great Ormond Street Hospital."Johnny",i say"mm",he hums"chest hurts",i say,"inhaler now",he says,i do."you can stay in my exam room,i'll dim the lights",he says,i nodded

We go to his exam room.i laid on the bed with the lights dimmed,"i've got you booked in for tonight",John says"come on,there's a bed free up in overnight Surgery",he smiles"carry me",i yawn,he does."i know,feeling all sick sucks,you'll be all better after",he says."love you John,you're the best brother ever and the best brother anyone could ask for",i smile"awe Freddie",he says.

"its true johnny",i say,we got to Overnight surgery,John took me to the available room,"i'll let you change",he says"stay",i say"please",i pouted"alright",he smiled,I put on the hospital gown."i'm not gonna leave Freddie",he says"i promise",he smiled,holding my hand,the nurse came in,put an IV in my hand,"The doctor will be along soon to talk you through it",the nurse says.

i nodded,John tied my hair back for me.The doctor came in,i was talked to about what'll happen,i was given the anaesthetic.John held my hand,stroking my hair as i started feeling sleepy."Love you"he says.was the last thing i heard. 

**_ an hour after Surgery _ **

"Hey sleepyhead",i heard John say"J Johnny?",i slightly stammer,my voice was hoarse."dad and papa are coming too",he says,i nodded,i sat up."what's wrong?",he asked"hurts",i say.Our parents walked in"hey darling",dad says,kissing my cheek."Hi dad",i say."How're you feeling?",he asked,"sore",i say. 

"he's not long out of surgery",John says."we brought you something",papa says"sugar paws?",i ask"mhmm",they hum,they hug me gently.

**_ May fifth 1990,Thursday _ **

"Good Morning Freddie",it was John"how're you feeling this morning?",he asked,picking up the chart at the end of the hospital bed."well,you're doing well,The medicine is clearly working,maybe i'll discharge you later today",he says,i nodded"John,i'm your younger brother,stop the doctor talk",i tease"No,i'm working,i'm supposed to do this",he says.

"but,i'll give you painkillers anyway",he smiled"John,you forget i'm sixteen",i say."i can walk",i tease"Freddie,you're recovering from having your tonsils out",he says.i pouted"fine,i'll get you ice cream",he says."thanks Johnny",i say,he kissed my forehead.

he got me ice cream,Vanilla"awe Johnny,you didn't", i say."yes i did,french Vanilla",he says.I ate it.I hadn't noticed John did my shot,"enjoying it",dad asked"mhmm",i hum.John was allowed to send me home,John drove me home while our parents were working, dad works a lot during the day,papa mainly works during the afternoons to the early hours.

"george'll be here soon",i nodded.The doorbell rang.I was laying on the sofa."hey Freddie"George says,i hummed."how're you feeling?",he asked"little better",i say.John left to go back to work.

"hey George?Can i ask you something?",i ask"sure",he says"what was your first time having sex like?",i ask"you dirty boy",he chuckled."well,before i left my boyfriend,we used to have sex all the time,my first time was special,he made it romantic,dinner for two",he says.

"have you got a boyfriend",he asked me"no......but i do have a crush on someone at school",i blush."he's cute,adorable,Irish,his laugh Is adorable",i say.Dad came home,dragged me into his dental exam room.I sat on the chair,he leaned it back,putting the light over my mouth"Open wide",i do,he picked up the mirror and dental pick.

Checking my teeth,before cleaning them gently,in circles,working his way around my mouth.he was soon finished cleaning my teeth.he flossed them too,before going back and checking my teeth again for cavities"all done",he says"in the space of a minute",i tease."don't get cheeky",he warned."sorry dad",i say.

"we're not done yet,i've still got to take X Rays",he says.I whined."Open",he says,i do,dad took X Rays"mhmm cavities",he says"well then Mr Sweet tooth",he says sternly.he pulled me over his lap,spanking me with his hand.for not telling him.

"WHO TOOK MY CIGARETTES!",we hear John yell,i had taken them"Freddie",dad says"sorry"i say,he passed me off to John,who spanked me harder,i was in tears by the end of my spanking."its okay honey bee",he says."its okay",he cooed."i'm sorry Johnny",i say"its okay Freddie",he says,lifting me onto his lap."Don't cry,its alright,you're forgiven",he cooed,rocking me back and forth.

"shh Freddie,its okay",John cooed.

**_ may sixth 1990,Friday _ **

"Freddie,time to get up!",papa calls"GO AWAY!",i yelled tiredly"Don't yell!",dad then calls up.i roll my eyes,pulling the duvet over my head,falling back to sleep.I wasn't aware i had slept through my alarm."Freddie!Get up!You're late!",dad says.Oh shit,i rushed to get ready,ran to school,forgetting my inhaler,Bailey with me,i got to school,realising i had forgot my inhaler.

We have Track for Physical Education.I got half way on my second lap when i started having an asthma attack,Bailey alerting me"go......Get........help",i wheezed between trying to breathe.Someone ran over,oh no,my crush"Hey,Freddie right?",he asked ,i nodded."Jim,Jim Hutton",he says."shut up already",i wheezed,my chest was killing me now,i collapsed.

After roughly almost an hour,i started coming round in the hospital with an oxygen mask on my face,IV in my arm,ECG stickie pads on my chest."Freddie",it was John"Johnny",i say."you feeling okay?",he asked"a little bit,had an asthma attack",i say."How's your chest",he asked"tight",i say. 

he gave me adrenaline through my IV,he picked up my patient Chart,i roll my eyes"you know,someone's here to see you",he says,i nodded.it was Jim."hey,",he says"hey",i croaked"I like you",i blurted"i like you too",i giggle."will you go out with me?",i nodded,I had to wait a few hours. 

The Nurse came in with my brother"well,i've decided you'll have to stay in for a few days",John says."John!",i whined."i have to Freddie,you've had an asthma attack,its to be on the safe side to give your lungs a chance to calm down,right now your heart rate and oxygen is a little to high for my liking",he says,i scowled.

"Joe will be here soon",i nodded"Joe?",Jim asked "My asthma nurse",i say,i sat up."i heard my favourite patient was here",Joe,"Joey!",i smile"i heard what happened,you feeling okay?",he asked"a little bit",i say.he had me do the peak flow test,basically i have to let out a sharp blow into a tube to see where my asthma is at.

"okay,perfect",he says.he made me taken an inhaler,the white one since its for emergencies.Bailey laying at the end of the hospital bed.I was taken to the children's ward.Jim then suddenly kissed me.I pull him in for another kiss. 

**_ May 7th 1990,Saturday _ **

"good morning~",i hear my now boyfriend say"Morning Jim",i yawn.we share a quick short kiss,i was being discharged today.i knew papa would want to talk to me in his psychiatrist office,i walked over there with Jim by my side,Bailey in front of me,i have use of her leash.My anxiety decided to start flaring up right now.

please don't let me have an anxiety attack now.My ears perked up,hearing a kid screeching"DOGGY,DOGGY!",oh no,"LET MY KID PET YOUR DOG!",i was yelled at.i try and ignore it,i got pulled back"Don't you dare fucking touch me",i spat.she tried to take my dog,i was pissed off,my anxiety was spiking.

i was going dizzy,dark spots invading my vision.Bailey was alerting that i was about to pass out,i fucking stumbling like an idiot.Before passing out,falling to the floor,Bailey staying put over my lap as i started coming round on the floor.

"Jim?",i croaked"hey,you're alright",he says"My head hurts",i tell him"you passed out,hit your head hard",he says. 

John ran over,helped me up"Put me down",i whimper.he called for a bed to be brought over since i couldn't walk,my head was pounding,John got me onto a bed,putting the EKG stickie pads on my chest,while my heart was fucking pounding madly,i haven't told,John,dad or papa that i'm gay or Transgender,only George knows. 


	2. coming out

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Today is the day,i'm gonna Come out as gay and Transgender to John,dad and papa..i asked Jim to come over,i waited for Jim,"dad,papa,John,i have something to say",i tell them,they sat down in the living room,Jim took my hand in his"i'm Gay and Transgender,Female to Male",i say with a small smile,they didn't say anything. 

"A.....Aren't you happy i told you",i stammered."Freddie",dad sighed.i felt Jim's arm wrap around me."Its alright love",Jim tells me,we kissed in front of them."I love you",i blush"i love you too",he chuckled,that laugh is the only thing keeping me sane.

"Is breá liom tú,(I love you)",he spoke Irish to me"main bhee tumase pyaar karata hoon( love you too)",i spoke Hindi,he cups my cheeks and places a gentle kiss on my lips.i giggle cutely.I was still waiting for them to say something.I heard The recognisable tune of George's Police Cruiser.he let himself in. 

"what's going on?",he asked "I came out to dad,papa and John,they wont say anything",i tell him.George hugged me and kissed my forehead.since i get Testosterone shots,John never questioned it and thought i wanted to slow down my Periods.Which i do."Dad,papa,Johnny,aren't you happy that i came out to you instead of hiding till i was eighteen",i sniffle. 

"Freddie,we are proud you came out but.....",dad starts"just say it",i started snarling.i knew i was about to be kicked out."you have to leave",papa finished"i fucking knew it!",i yelled."why?!",i screamed."John is gay!You didn't kick him out!he has a fucking boyfriend",i yelled."shut up Freddie",John hissed."No",i spat.

"why can't you accept me for being who i am?i'm a Trans boy,gay,i like boys,i have a boyfriend",i say.Bailey handed me my medication.i took it while still upset."you accept John but not me?is it because i'm younger and i'm 'Confused' or because John is older and its the fucking 90s",i spat.

"i can't believe you",i scoff."freddie,its been decided",father(brian) says."why do you hate me so much?",i asked."We don't hate you Freddie,its gonna take time",they says"don't bullshit me,i'm gay,i'm Transgender ,i have a boyfriend,HOW MUCH MORE DOES IT TAKE?!",i finally snapped"get the fucking hint,i want to be accepted,George knew about it,i told him first,he accepted me for me,unlike you ungrateful bastards",i spat."Freddie,we accept you!",John finally spoke up.

i was still pissed,i landed a hard punch to John's face,dad grabbed me,restraining me"Calm down",he hissed."breathe Freddie",i was told"Shut up",i wheeze,i was made to take my inhaler,i was still pulling against dads.he and papa dragged me to dads dental exam room in the house,strapping me to the chair until i calm down.

you can see my chest rising fast then falling."are you gonna calm down?",dad asked,i nodded,he unstrapped me,i was breathing way to fast."Freddie",dad says,i was starting to lose my vision.I fainted,again hitting my head.

I soon came round on a bed in Johns medical exam room,we also have in the house.John came in,i sat up"Don't",he warned."Freddie,are you okay?",he asked"Gonna be sick",i say,he hands me the bin,i puked up."get it out,its okay",John says,rubbing my back,

he checked my eyes."don't do that",i whined."Why?",he asked"light hurts",i tell him."i'll be quick,its only to check to see if you're concussed",he says,i hummed.dad dimmed the lights,making it better for me. 

I lay back on the bed,my head pounding."Johnny, 'm gonna sick again",i say.i was into the bin.he took me to the hospital,where i fainted.John had to carry me,i was getting head scans to see why i was puking up,to find out why i fainted.I was kept in Resus for now until a bed opened up.my scan results came back"it isn't good",John starts.

"you've got a bleed on the brain,it's an easy fix with surgery",he says."I understand if you're scared,either i or another doctor will talk you through it,okay?",i nodded,he hugged me.john talked me through it,i was gonna be away,we go up to Surgery,i wanted John there with me,

i was scared,i had got a haircut that day before this,my hair is short already."i'm scared John",i whimper"I know Freddie bear,i'm here with you",he says,sitting me on the operating table,he took my hands in his,i was changed into a hospital gown,i was upset.

"Freddie,i promise you'll fell all better after,maybe we can go and get a shake",he smiled"mm?",he offered,i nodded,he kissed my forehead.i was numbed so i wouldn't feel it,John held my hand,talking to me,making sure i'm okay."shh,its okay Freddie,i'm here,focus on me",John says,i try.

i was stitched up and moved to Recovery.John stayed with me"you did so well",he cooed.he kissed my forehead,tucking the blanket on me"don't go Johnny",i say"i'm not leaving,i was gonna go get you something to eat",he says.he helped me sit up. 

he got me something to eat,we sat and ate together,John kissed my cheek.the hours passed,i felt better."Feeling better?",John asked"mhmm a lot",i say.he kissed my cheek.I got tummy kisses.i giggle softly."what are you giggling about",he teased"it tickles",i say.he gave me more tummy kisses.

he kissed above my belly button.i smiled,yawning. 

** _THE END_ **


End file.
